


Working on potions.

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Potions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Sucy's Birthday, and she's looking forward to spending it all alone in Luna Nova while working on her potions.Her plans will be ruined, however, when certain redhead girl comes back early from her vacations to spend it and the next week with her, working as her assistant.





	Working on potions.

**Author's Note:**

> Could have been lewd, but I ended up just trashing that entire scene and writing the ending you'll see now beacause it just didn't feel natural. Liked it better this way.  
> Happy birthday, Sucy!

Sucy walked down the second-floor main hallway with some spring to her step. She didn't look happy at all. She wore the same don't-bother-me expression as always, she still had her aura of menace and she was still as creepy as ever.

But to those watching her, for once, it would seem like she was actually walking, not just sliding. If anyone noticed the strange behavior, however, they didn’t mention it. Not that there were many people in Luna Nova to begin with, given the date.

December thirty-first. Last day of the year. Sucy’s birthday.

The purple haired witch did feel somewhat cheerful as she reached the stairs that led to the upper levels of dormitories. After finishing lunch, she was absolutely ready to go back to her new potion experiments. Professor Lukić had gifted her a snake of a very rare breed for christmas, with a venom so powerful it could paralyze a human in under a minute, but never kill them. Sucy was certain she could make some great anti-Akko stuff with that, and nothing like two weeks of no Akko in sight to test things out. True, she was out of a guinea pig, but not everything could go as one wanted.

So, she entered her room full of energy. No Lotte and no Akko meant she could put a spell on the window to not allow any light in, and that would certainly be perfect for-

Wait, why was there so much light here? Maybe her spell had worn off?

Was that a cake on the desk she had been making her potion?

“Happy birthday!” Someone suddenly cried, making Sucy jump, genuinely surprised. She looked to the side, half expecting that someone to be Akko.

She was equally pleasantly surprised and relieved when it turned out to be Lotte. She wasn’t wearing a Luna Nova uniform, instead having gone for a simple long sleeved white shirt, jeans and cozy-looking boots. The smile on her face could’ve blinded even the sun.

“Lotte, what the hell are you doing here?” Sucy frowned.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Lotte asked with some disappointment slipping into her voice. Sucy grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose. Great, all of her plans for the next week would probably have to be pushed aside. Most of them involved potential toxic clouds Lotte was not prepared to endure.

“You’re supposed to be in Finland with your family,” Sucy said coldly.

“I spend ever new year’s eve with my family,” Lotte explained. Sucy noticed she had changed her glasses. What were normally red frames were now green. “But you, well…” The redhead looked uncomfortable.

“How did you even know it was my birthday, anyways?” Sucy interrupted before the conversation took a path she wasn’t willing to go down to in that instant.

“You told me!” Lotte answered, surprised.

Sucy deadpanned her. “No, I didn’t,” she said. “Now tell me how you found out or I’m going to turn you into a pig and turn you into my new year’s meal.

Lotte looked down, blushing. She didn’t reply immediately, and in the meantime, Sucy checked the cake on top of the desk. It was made of chocolate, and it was very small. Lotte hadn’t bothered with candles, though she did write “Happy birthday Sucy” on top of it with an even darker chocolate. It would have looked delicious should Sucy hadn’t been contemplating how to best get rid of her teammate so that her week could move on smoothly.

“So are you going to answer or do you really want to be turned into a pig?” Sucy took something out of her cloak. It was a small vial full of a yellow liquid. She took the cork off and approached Lotte, who squeaked like a mouse and stepped back until he back was against the closet next to the bunk bed.

“I-I just looked it up on the internet!” Lotte explained. Sucy grunted. She knew making a facebook had been a mistake. She never used it anyways, with being in Luna Nova and not having a crystal ball. “I’m sorry.”

Lotte was looking down in embarrassment. Sucy looked at her and back at the cake, storing the vial back on her cloak. She then stepped towards the desk and ran a finger through the chocolate, taking it to her mouth. It was bitter chocolate, which she enjoyed way more than sweet. “Thank you, I guess,” she finally said, sitting down on the chair. From somewhere within her cloak she produced a knife that was way too sharp to be used for mere food.

She offered a piece of cake to Lotte. “T-thank you,” Lotte said after relaxing, taking the cake and sitting on Sucy’s bed. They sat in silence, eating, for a while. Lotte constantly gave Sucy side glances, as if the long haired girl wouldn’t notice. When both had finished their pieces, Sucy looked at Lotte.

“So, did you seriously come all the way back just to give me a cake?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lotte shrugged, licking the chocolate off her fingers before answering, action that Sucy found herself strangely interested in. “I… Well, I dunno. It’s also new year’s eve. I don’t think anyone deserves to be alone during these times,” her face remained a permanent soft pink thorough the whole explanation.

“Lotte, we’re holding a party for the students that remained in Luna Nova. We did the same for Christmas. I won’t be alone.” No that Sucy had been planning to go to it, but that detail was better left unsaid.

Lotte didn’t react to this. Instead she looked up with those kind eyes of hers. “Still, Happy Birthday, Sucy.”

Sucy nodded, and then moved the cake out of the way. “So, you going back home now or you’re staying?”

“Do you wish me to go?” Lotte asked. Sucy grimaced. Those were the kinds of questions she often didn’t like answering. Would saying an outright ‘yes’ make Lotte mad?

“Well, I’ve got all of these experiments to do, and I was planning on doing them while you and Akko were away…” It wasn’t a direct answer, but she did consider Lotte her friend. Despite everything, Sucy didn’t want to make her upset. It wasn’t as if she _never_ wanted to see her again, she just needed a week.

“Isn’t there any way in which I could help?” Lotte said, standing and stepping closer. “Now that I think about it, I didn’t bring a real gift. Maybe I can be your assistant for a week!” She suggested with some excitement.

Sucy chuckled, shaking her head. “All I need right now is a guinea pig. If you’re up to the job…” She said with humor. Of course, she expected Lotte to understand it was a joke and nothing more.

“I can do it, then!” She said instead. “If it’s just testing stuff, as long as it doesn’t kill me, you can do whatever you want!”

Sucy blinked once, twice, three times before raising a finger in confusion. “Wait, you serious? As far as you know I could turn you into a pig like I suggested,” she said with a frown.

Lotte gave her a warm smile. A kind of smile she seemed designed to give. “I trust you won’t do stuff like that.”

Sucy didn’t know what to say. She should say she was just joking, of course, but… Well, having someone to test out her stuff would be helpful. She had thought about trying it on herself, but should it be dangerous, she needed to be the one to fix it, and she couldn’t fix herself if she was paralyzed or worse. With a frown, she took a vial of transparent liquid from her cloak.

“Then drink this,” she tended it to lotte.

“Right now?” Lotte looked at it with surprise. Sucy nodded. Then, to her surprise, Lotte took the dial and after just a moment’s hesitation she downed it.

Dumbfounded, Sucy couldn’t help but be impressed by the redhead’s determination. “I don’t feel any different. What was that?” Lotte said, looking at her body and touching different spots, as if searching for the change.

“Nothing. It was just water,” Sucy revealed. Lotte sighed in relief, sitting back on the bed.

“Jeez, you didn’t need to scare me,” she said with closed eyes.

“If you’re scared you really shouldn’t be doing this,” Sucy said. “You could be hurt.”

Lotte shook her head, smile not leaving her face. “You can do whatever you want, I won’t back off now,” she said, eyes full of assertiveness behind those glasses.

“Very well then,” Sucy turned back to the table, unable to face her any more. _Whatever I want, she says,_ she thought while biting her lower lip. Why did that give her so many stupid ideas? “For now, let’s just try to finish this cake.”

 

On January second, Lotte woke up to Sucy shaking her shoulder. “Try this,” she ordered. She had adapted to having a willing test subject rather quickly, but that didn’t bother Lotte. Seeing Sucy’s eyes whenever she had finished a potion was rewarding enough. That spark of curiosity and the slight craziness slipping underneath all her logical thinking were not something Lotte got to see often, since Sucy usually hid them behind layers of sarcasm. Whenever she was like that, in Lotte’s opinion, she was at her best.

The thing she was giving her was a small glass of a green liquid. Up until now, whatever Sucy had given her tended to be tasteless or at least not horrid, and no potion had been painful at all. Lotte didn’t know if it was because Sucy was holding back or because she just wasn’t experimenting with that kind of stuff, but she was thankful nonetheless.

She took the glass in the slow motions of someone still half asleep and downed it. It was tasteless, but it did leave a slight burning feeling on her mouth, similar to whisky – which she had tried once and had hated. It took a while to kick in, but then Lotte did realize her body couldn’t move. It wasn’t that she had lost strength in her limbs, she was just paralyzed, as if someone had tied her body in place. It felt weird. She couldn’t even talk, but she could move her eyes.

Sucy stared at her, and for a second, Lotte saw a dark glimmer on them. She wasn’t scared, since she often saw that on her teammate, but she did wonder about what she was thinking. What ideas came to mind at having Lotte completely paralyzed? This was the fourth potion she had given her with the effect. Lotte would have never admitted to it out loud, but her guesses as to what Sucy could be thinking weren’t the purest.

The effects of the potion took about five minutes to wear off. During that time, Lotte had kind of fallen asleep again, but Sucy made sure to wake her up for a detailed description of how Lotte had felt.

“Hmm, five minutes isn’t enough, but whenever I attempt to make it last longer the effects are just nullified…” Sucy mumbled.

“What do you need something that lasts that long for?” Lotte asked out of genuine curiosity. She didn’t know what kind of answer she expected, but she still blushed at realizing what she seemed to be implying.

Sucy doubted before answering, but she ended up sighing. “Akko has ruined too many of my experiments with her hyperactivity. I want something I can give her to force her to stay still while I do stuff,” Sucy seemed hesitant while explaining.

“Sucy!” Lotte said in her scolding voice. “You can’t paralyze people just because you don’t like how they act!”

“It’d just be for short periods of time. That girl moves _way_ too much,” Sucy said with a scoff. “I mean, come on, just how much energy can one girl have?”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but it’s still wrong…” Lotte had to agree with Sucy. Akko did seem to have an endless pool of energy. At least as long as she could sustain her eyes open.

“Anyways, that’s another story. You did say you’d be my guinea pig for the whole week, so no complaining now,” Sucy said while going back to her work desk. Lotte stared disapprovingly, but she had made a promise. However, maybe she could try to get Sucy to stop trying something so morally questionable.

 

On the fourth, and after many failed attempts, Sucy finally finished her perfect potion. It was supposed to last an entire hour, if her calculations weren’t wrong. She’d just had to add some paralyzing mushroom to the mix to make it more effective. As always, when she turned, Lotte was obediently waiting sitting on her bed. She had taken to pass the time reading Nightfall. Students out of the school due to the holidays wouldn’t really start to come back for another couple of days, which meant they didn’t really have anyone else to hang out.

“Lotte,” Sucy said simply, handing the girl the vial. Lotte set the book down and drank it without even questioning it. Sucy held her breath, and Lotte didn’t move, besides the natural up and down of her chest while breathing.

Had it worked?

“Lotte?” Sucy stood, touching her arm slightly. Lotte followed her with beautiful eyes that Sucy had come to really appreciate this last week. “I can’t believe it worked,” Sucy said, starting to pace around. “I just ramped up the mushroom spores to make sure they weren’t…” Sucy noticed one of Lotte’s toes twitch, and she raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you’re not paralyzed?”

Lotte didn’t answer or move. Sucy cocked her head. Had she imagined it? Lotte was bare-footed in the warm room, despite the cold outside. Well, there was one easy way of actually telling if she was paralyzed or not. She approached the redhead and, with a long feather she took out of her cloak, and tickled the base of her feet.

Lotte’s breathing got caught, but she didn’t move. She was laughing without actually being able to laugh, and Sucy stopped. So she was really paralyzed?

“It should take an hour to wear off this time,” she explained. She took off her cloak, hanging it on the closet before stretching. The room was warm, but she didn’t really like cold at all, so all she wanted to do now was tuck herself under the covers in her bed and sleep for a while.

But Lotte was in her bed. Sucy sighed. Maybe she should take Akko’s bed for once. Yet, Lotte was still looking at her with those eyes… “Don’t look at me like that,” she said with some annoyance. “I could give you the antidote but I wanna make sure it lasts as long as it should,” she explained.

Of course, Lotte couldn’t answer, which was a problem. Reluctant, Sucy sat herself next to Lotte. The redhead was warm. Sucy was really tired, so she put her head on Lotte’s shoulder. She didn’t’ even think as she did that. She had started seeing Lotte as another tool over the past days, so doing this felt natural. More so when the redhead couldn’t move or reply to tease her.

Then she felt Lotte shift slightly. Had that been because Sucy placed her head on her shoulder? Or was it something else? Sitting upright, Sucy stared at Lotte with narrowed eyes. “Are you really paralyzed, now?” she said with suspicion. Maybe Lotte was just pretending so that Sucy wouldn’t feel bad about having failed again, but doing that would completely mess up the purpose of the experiment in the first place.

She poked Lotte’s face once. No reaction. However, she was sure she had felt Lotte move slightly. Lotte, who was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a couple of pajama pants. Lotte, who was supposedly completely defenseless. Lotte, who’s small chest gave a slight curvature to her figure.

Lotte, who had given Sucy complete freedom to do whatever she wanted, technically.

This was not the first time this idea occurred to her, but as she thought about it, her chest seemed to empty. She suddenly had a void inside, her stare changing. _An entire hour_ , she thought, for the first time _seeing_ Lotte. Not as just a friend or as a teammate, but as another human being with human parts she could interact with. She swallowed some saliva, her breathing growing unsteady.

“You know,” she tried to keep the serious voice, though it was hard. “You may be good with hiding tickles, but there is one thing which I’m sure you won’t be able to ignore, so if you can move, just do it,” Sucy said, her eyes trying to find Lotte’s but instinctively falling towards her chest and even lower. The redhead didn’t have the best of figures, but she was undeniably cute.

Sucy leaned forward, putting her face in front of Lotte’s. The girl blushed, though Sucy was a little too focused on keeping her voice from wavering to notice. “If you’re able to move, this is your last chance,” she said.

Lotte didn’t move.

Sucy leaned further.

And pinched Lotte’s arm.

“Ah!” Lotte suddenly jumped, eyes going wide as she suddenly realized what she had done, face going even redder. “That was unfair!”

Sucy felt her heartbeat relax. _I almost do it,_ she thought, uncomfortable. “Why the hell didn’t you move?” She asked with annoyance.

“I- I was trying to get you to think I was really paralyzed…” Lotte said, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, that much I can deduce. Why, though?”

“Well, I thought that if you believed the potion worked, then you’d stop working on it and then you wouldn’t actually be able to use it on Akko,” she didn’t look Sucy in the eyes as she said that.

Sucy snorted. “And what if I had kissed you? Would you have stood there without moving?”

Lotte answered with the slightest of nods, her face beet red. Sucy was taken aback. Lotte was a shy girl. Usually too timid for confrontation, too good willed to say mean things about anyone, too pretty for everyone to think badly of her without knowing her and too kind for anyone to think badly of her _after_ knowing her, she was usually the kind of people Sucy forgot existed.

So, why was it that, right in the spot, Sucy understood she would never forget about her? Such a… perfect girl. She was a pool of passion and kindness to those she loved, and apparently, that included Sucy.

“Do you… Like me?” Sucy asked. Lotte looked up, mouth open in surprise, but there was no need for her to answer. The look of ‘she-figured-it-out’ the redhead had was unmistakable. “Oh my god, you do like me. So that bullshit about not wanting me to spend new year alone was bullshit, wasn’t it? You actually just wanted to spend it with me... Alone, probably,” Sucy brought a hand up to her forehead. “How?”

“How what?” Lotte didn’t even try to deny it.

“How did you fall for me?”

“I… Dunno,” she shrugged, head still down. She looked so weak in that moment that Sucy felt somewhat guilty by how harshly she had said what she said. “I just started thinking you weren’t as bad as you wanted everyone to believe and… Sorry,” she stood, not looking Sucy. “I should’ve said it sooner.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Sucy let out a long, drawn out sigh. “That way I wouldn’t have had to hold back thorough this week.”

Lotte looked up, still red, but no longer ashamed. “Wait, what?”

Sucy pointed at Lotte with a hand. “That,” she said. Lotte looked at herself, confused. “I mean, Lotte, that having you completely paralyzed made my mind go to dark places. You’re not precisely unattractive, you know?”

Lotte cocked her head, still confused. “Does this mean…?”

“I don’t know,” Sucy looked her in the eyes, and for the first time, she felt actually _drawn_ to them. She took a step towards Lotte. “But maybe… Maybe I can try to find out,” she finished. They were face to face. Sucy’s heart actually started pounding her chest as she looked down at her teammate. “Sucy…” Lotte said, standing on her toes and leaning forward.

“Wait!” Sucy put a hand in front of Lotte’s lips, receiving a kiss on the tip of her fingers. It tickled with the breathing from her nose, and her lips were warm.

“Oh, sorry, you’re probably not ready for that…” Lotte said, so disappointed it almost broke Sucy’s heart.

“No, not, that,” Sucy went around the girl to fetch something from the desk. A vial not unlike the one she had given Lotte another dozen times through the week. “Drink this.”

Lotte looked at the vial and back at Sucy. Then she smiled cheekily. “Ah, so you actually have that kind of fetish?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sucy had to take a moment to understand.

When she did, she rolled her eyes. “It’s just an antidote to remove whatever traces of the potion might still be on your body. Who knows, maybe it would affect me if you kissed me,” she explained. Lotte looked strangely disappointed at the normal answer, but she took the vial and downed it anyways.

“So… Can I kiss you now?” She asked after leaving it on the desk, some of her earlier shyness gone, but her face was still red.

Sucy hesitated, but nodded. Lotte softly put a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward. However, she didn’t kiss Sucy. She waited, eyes closed. Sucy finished the motion, placing her lips against Lotte’s, closing her eyes mostly out of embarrassment. An hour ago she would have never guessed she would be doing this with Lotte. How quickly the tides could change.

The kiss was warm. Not a fancy one, because Sucy had no idea of how to perform those, but she still enjoyed it. It didn’t last long, however. When she opened her eyes, Lotte was smiling. “So?”

Sucy stared at her lips instead of her eyes. “I’m not sure,” she said. “Maybe we should try again, to be sure.”

Lotte smiled further at this, and leaned forward, this time locking Sucy in an embrace.

Sucy, hesitantly, reciprocated the hug.

It was awkward, but nice.

 

“You really wanted to do stuff to me while I was paralyzed?” Lotte asked later that day – night by that point.

Sucy didn’t reply, instead grunting. She was really tired. Too many emotions for one day. And she still hadn’t gotten her potion right. Akko would be back in just four days. She wanted to have it ready by then, because she was certain she would never actually be able to do it if that tornado of a person was in the vicinity.

“That’s not an answer,” Lotte insisted. She had chosen to sleep next to Sucy. Sucy understood the implications, and she knew why Lotte was asking what she was asking. But she was just too tired.

“Can we do this another day?” Sucy said. “Please.”

Lotte sighed, disappointed. Felt like Sucy had done that a lot today, for some reason. “Fine…” she said. She did hug Sucy, who had her back to her, placing one of her hands around her waist. “Wonder if Akko would mind if we do this,” Lotte commented.

As a response, Sucy grunted again. Lotte was awfully chatty, given the hour and her normal demeanor. The redhead pulled closer, placing her nose against Sucy’s back. “You smell like poison, you know?”

“And you sound like Akko,” Sucy said. “I really want to sleep.”

Lotte sighed, cuddling further. “I like you.”

“I know.”

“I hadn’t said it properly though.”

“Does it matter?”

“It does to me,” she said with a serious squeeze of Sucy’s body. Sucy got the message, of course.

“I… think I like you too,” she said. It was kind of half assed, but Lotte was apparently fine with it, for she finally stopped talking. In the cold of the outside, Sucy was actually glad Lotte had chosen to sleep next to her. It was comforting, too, to sleep with someone.

She could grow used to this.

She could grow used to like Lotte.

“We can do it tomorrow, right?” Lotte interrupted Sucy’s thoughts right as she was about to finally fall asleep.

“I didn’t know you were so needy,” Sucy said with exasperation. “Don’t you masturbate?”

“No.”

“Well, we can do it tomorrow. Can I sleep now?”

“Good night, Sucy,” Lotte said with affection.

“Night, Lotte,” Sucy replied, to her surprise, with affection too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
